Encantamiento
Los encantamientos '(en Inglés, enchantments) representan manifestaciones mágicas persistentes, normalmente permaneciendo en el campo de batalla indefinidamente tales efectos. La mayoría tienen habilidades disparadas o efectos continuos, pero algunos tienen habilidades que pueden activar sus controladores.Mark Rosewater. (25 junio 2007.) “Enchantment For Better Things, Part One”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast.Mark Rosewater. (2 julio 2007.) “Enchantment For Better Things, Part Two”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast.Matt Cavotta. (28 junio 2007.) “Enchant Words”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Los encantamientos funcionan de forma muy similar a los artefactos coloros. Se diferencian principalmente en su ambientación y en qué cartas pueden destruirlos.Mark Rosewater (11 septiembre 2018). "If colored artifacts really are the future, how are you going to distinguish them from enchantments?". ''Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (25 marzo 2019). "How has R&D’s philosophy on that front changed?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Además, los artefactos suelen girarse a la hora de activar sus habilidades, cosa que los encantamientos no hacen. Subtipos Antes, los encantamientos podían ser de uno de estos dos tipos: Encantamiento local (que ahora son las Auras) o Encantamiento global. Actualmente, el uso del término "Encantamiento global" ha dejado de ser oficial, pero en sustitución han sido introducidos otros subtipos para los encantamientos.Aaron Forsythe. (29 junio 2007.) “Enchanting Discourse”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Altar : Artículo principal: Altar Los altares son encantamientos no aura que poseen una habilidad que se dispara al comienzo del mantenimiento de su controlador. Esta habilidad tiene un efecto proporcional al número de altares que controle ese jugador. Éstos fueron introducidos en y realizaron su única aparición en Campeones de Kamigawa, y todos los altares poseen el supertipo legendario. Aura : Artículo principal: Aura Los encantamientos que poseen el texto de reglas "Encantar" pertenecen al subtipo Aura. Estos encantamientos deben ser anexados a un objeto especificado por la habilidad de encantar, y ejercen un efecto sobre ese objeto. La Auras pueden ser destruidas por cartas que digan tanto "destruye el aura objetivo" como "destruye el encantamiento objetivo", ya que las Auras son simplemente un subtipo de encantamientos. Cartucho : Artículo principal: Cartucho Los cartuchos son auras que sólo encantan criaturas que controles, dándoles una mejora que representa algún tipo de logro o éxito que ha obtenido. Estos encantamientos otorgan a la criatura que encanta un aumento de +1/+1 y una habilidad estática, primaria del color del cartucho. Los cartuchos también tienen un efecto cuando entran al campo de batalla, que directamente refleja la ambientación de su color. Maldición : Artículo principal: Maldición Las maldiciones son encantamientos aura que poseen el texto de reglas "Encantar jugador". Fueron introducidas en Innistrad e hicieron apariciones tanto en el bloque de Innistrad como en Commander 2013, ''el bloque de Sombras sobre Innistrad, el bloque de Amonkhet, y ''Commander 2017. Aun cuando todas las maldiciones encantan jugadores, no todos los encantamientos con "Encantar jugador" son maldiciones. De hecho, la habilidad ya había sido usada en cartas de colecciones anteriores, como en la carta Posesión psíquica de Discordia. Saga : Artículo principal: Saga Los encantamientos saga cuentan la historia de un acontecimiento clave del pasado de Dominaria y lo desarrolla con el paso de los turnos. Cuando una saga entra al campo de batalla y después del paso de robar del jugador, se pone un contador de sabiduría sobre la saga. Las sagas se sacrifican tras realizar el efecto de su habilidad del tercer capítulo. Las sagas fueron introducidas en Dominaria. Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * '''303. Encantamientos ** 303.1. Un jugador que tiene prioridad puede lanzar una carta de encantamiento de su mano durante una fase principal de su turno cuando la pila esté vacía. Lanzar un encantamiento como un hechizo usa la pila. (Ver la regla 601, “Lanzar hechizos”.) ** 303.2. Cuando un hechizo de encantamiento se resuelve, su controlador lo pone en el campo de batalla bajo su control. ** 303.3. Los subtipos de encantamiento son siempre una única palabra y están enumerados después de un guión largo: “Encantamiento—Altar”. Cada palabra detrás del guión es un subtipo distinto. Los subtipos de encantamiento también son llamados tipos de encantamiento. Los encantamientos pueden tener varios subtipos. Ver en la regla 205.3h la lista completa de los tipos de encantamiento. ** 303.4. Algunos encantamientos tienen el subtipo "Aura". Un aura entra al campo de batalla anexada a un objeto o jugador. A qué puede anexarse un aura está definido por su habilidad de palabra clave encantar (ver la regla 702.5, “Encantar”). Otros efectos pueden limitar por qué puede ser encantado un permanente. *** 303.4a Un hechizo de aura necesita un objetivo, que está definido por su habilidad de encantar. *** 303.4b El objeto o jugador que tiene un aura anexada se llama encantado. El Aura está anexada a, o “encanta”, a ese objeto o jugador. *** 303.4c Si un aura está encantando un objeto o jugador ilegal según lo que define su habilidad de encantar y otros efectos aplicables, el objeto al que encantaba ya no existe, o el jugador al que estaba anexada ha dejado el juego, el Aura es puesta en el cementerio de su propietario. (Esta es una acción basada en el estado. Ver la regla 704.) *** 303.4d Un aura no puede encantarse a sí misma. Si esto ocurre de algún modo, el aura es puesta en el cementerio de su propietario. Un aura que también es una criatura no puede encantar nada. Si esto ocurre de algún modo, el aura se desanexa y luego es puesta en el cementerio de su propietario (Estas son acciones basadas en el estado. Ver la regla 704.) Un aura no puede encantar a más de un objeto o jugador. Si un hechizo o habilidad fuera a hacer que un aura fuera anexada a más de un objeto o jugador, el controlador del aura elige a qué objeto o jugador se anexa. *** 303.4e El controlador de un aura es independiente del controlador del objeto encantado o el jugador encantado; no necesariamente son la misma persona. Si un aura encanta un objeto, cambiar el control del objeto no cambia el control del aura, y viceversa. Sólo el controlador del aura puede activar sus habilidades. Sin embargo, si el encantamiento agrega una habilidad al objeto encantado (con “gana” o “tiene”), el controlador del objeto encantado es el único que puede activar esa habilidad. *** 303.4f Si un aura va a entrar al campo de batalla bajo el control de un jugador de alguna forma que no sea resolviéndola como un hechizo de aura, y el efecto que la pone en el campo de batalla no especifica el objeto o jugador que ese aura va a encantar, ese jugador elige qué va a encantar, en cuanto el aura entra al campo de batalla. El jugador debe elegir un objeto o jugador legal de acuerdo con la habilidad de encantar del aura y otros efectos aplicables. *** 303.4g Si un aura va a entrar al campo de batalla y no hay un objeto o jugador legal para encantar, el aura permanece en su zona actual, a menos que esa zona sea la pila. En ese caso, el aura es puesta en el cementerio de su propietario en lugar de entrar al campo de batalla. *** 303.4h Si un efecto intenta poner un permanente que no es un Aura, Equipo o Fortificación en el campo de batalla anexado a un objeto o jugador, entra al campo de batalla desanexado. *** 303.4i Si un efecto intenta poner un aura en el campo de batalla encantando un objeto o jugador que no puede encantar legalmente, el aura permanece en su zona actual. *** 303.4j Si un efecto intenta anexar un aura en el campo de batalla a un objeto o jugador que no puede encantar legalmente, el aura no se mueve. *** 303.4k Si un efecto permite a un aura que está siendo puesta boca arriba ser anexada a un objeto o jugador, el controlador del aura considera las características de ese aura como si ésta estuviera boca arriba para determinar a qué puede ser anexada, y debe elegir un objeto o jugador legal de acuerdo a la habilidad de encantar del aura y cualquier otro efecto aplicable. *** 303.4m '''Una habilidad de un permanente que se refiere al “o jugador encantado” se refiere al objeto o jugador al cual el permanente está anexado, incluso si el permanente con la habilidad no es un Aura. ** '''303.5. Algunos encantamientos tienen el subtipo “Saga.” Ver la regla 714 para más información sobre las cartas de Saga. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Encantamiento : Es un tipo de carta. Un encantamiento es un permanente. Ver la regla 303, “Encantamientos”. Ver también Aura. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Tipo de encantamiento : Un subtipo correlacionado con el tipo de carta encantamiento. Ver la regla 303, “Encantamientos”. Ver en la regla 205.3h la lista de los tipos de encantamiento. Artefactos encantamiento y criaturas encantamiento Una de las temáticas del bloque de Theros fueron los encantamientos e introdujo las criaturas encantamiento y los artefactos encantamiento.Sam Stoddard. (2 mayo 2014.) “Making Enchantments Matter”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Amistoso con los encantamientos El blanco y el verde son los dos colores que más agradecen el uso de encantamientos y premian al jugador por usarlos.Mark Rosewater. (5 junio 2017.) “Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Destrucción de encantamientos El blanco y el verde también tienen cartas de destrucción de encantamientos con rareza común; el verde incluso tiene hechizos con la opción de destruir artefactos. Comenzando en Commander 2019, el negro se ha convertido en un color terciario para eliminar encantamientos, aunque continúa siendo incapaz de remover sus propios encantamientos del estilo pacto-con-el-diablo.Mark Rosewater (8 agosto 2019). "This is the black enchantment removal you've been hinting at right?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Fichas encantamiento La primera ficha de encantamiento que no fuera de criatura fue la creada por la Máscara imperial de Visión del futuro. Ésta daba esas fichas a los compañeros de equipo. Las fichas encantamiento regresaron en la colección Mystery Booster, dónde la carta Celestine Cave Witch te permitía sacrificar insectos para crear fichas de Encantamiento—Aura maldición, y el Domesticated Mammoth entraba al campo de batalla con una ficha de aura que es una copia de la carta Pacifismo anexada a él. Referencias Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Tipo de carta Categoría:Glosario